


Serious Condition

by DeansArie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, graphic depictions of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansArie/pseuds/DeansArie
Summary: He didn't hear the sirens from his own firehouse as the ambulance and rescue squad raced to the scene of the accident that involved one of their own.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Dean and Castiel





	Serious Condition

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a challenge on my Discord channel TOP!DEAN/Dean Fans Unite. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated. This is only my second Destiel fic. All mistakes are mine, this is not beta'd.

Cas ran into the ER’s main entrance. Sliding to a stop at the desk, he glared at the nurse. “Where is he? Dean Winchester. He was brought in by ambulance.” Out of breath, he leaned heavily against the counter. 

The nurse leaned away from the very angry and distraught man. “What are you to the patient?”

His jaw clenched. The muscle rolling under the skin. “He’s my husband.” He growled menacingly. His voice becoming even more gravely and deep as he raised his left hand and showed the nurse his wedding band. “Do you want to see our marriage license, too?”

Scowling, the nurse turned toward her computer. After typing away from a few seconds, she looked back at the man. “He’s still in the ER. They’re waiting for the results of the MRI and X Rays…” 

MRI? X-rays? What the Hell?

The rest of what the nurse said was white noise. All Cas could hear was the pounding of his heart as the blood rushed through his ears. 

The next thing he knew, he was sitting on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs with his head between his knees. Someone was slowly rubbing his back between his shoulder blades. 

“Breathe. That’s it. Nice an’ slow, Cas.” The familiar female voice slowly broke through. Lifting his head, he looked into the worried eyes of his mother-in-law, Mary Winchester. 

“Mary, I…” Tears flowed unchecked as he reached for Mary and pulled her in tight to his chest. 

After a few minutes, Cas raised his head. He gave his mother-in-law a watery smile as he accepted the offered tissue. Wiping his eyes and nose, he tossed the tissue in the small trash can next to the chair. “Did they tell you anything?” He asked softly. His voice huskier than usual from crying. 

Rubbing Cas’s knee, Mary moved to the set next to him. “He’s in surgery, Cas.” She whispered softly. 

Shaking his head, Cas looked down as he picked at the cuticle on his thumb. “It’s all my fault. He never should’a been driving in this weather. What about the asshole that hit him?” Cas always drove Dean to work when the roads were bad in the winter. The Impala was not equipped to handle the snow and ice. 

Sighing softly, Mary draped her arm across Cas’s too tense shoulders. “The police think he was high. They’re not sure what he’s on but they’re running tests to find out. The police said he was trying to walk on a shattered leg.” 

Cas really didn’t care about the details. He wanted to kill the bastard for hurting Dean. “Can I see him?” 

Nodding, Mary leaned against his side. “When he’s out of surgery, the doctor will come get us.” 

“I can’ lose him. This is my fault. If anything happens to him.” Dean was everything to Cas. The arguement they’d had was stupid. He never should have left the way he did that morning. Slamming the door and telling Dean he didn’t want to talk to him anymore. 

“Hey. Nothing is gonna happen to Dean. He’s tough. He’ll be jus’ fine.” Mary wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince more; Cas or herself. “C’mon...let’s go get some coffee.”

Cas didn’t want coffee. He wanted Dean. He wanted to tell him how sorry he was, how much he loved him and how much he needed him. Cas was never going to let Dean drive anywhere again. It wasn’t as if Dean was a bad driver, but the accident...Dean getting hurt...it was Cas’s fault. He was never going to forgive himself.

[ ](https://imgur.com/tadqp4L)

One hour stretched to two.

Two became four. 

By now, Cas was ready to strangle someone. The normally level headed, even tempered man was anything but. 

“Cas...man, sit down.” Sam patted the empty seat next to him. 

Cas barely glanced at him before continuing to pace. He’d shed his trench coat and suit jacket. His tie was loosened and crooked. The top two buttons of his stark white dress shirt were opened. HIs hair was even more tousled looking than usual. 

“Winchester?”

Cas nearly snapped his neck as he whipped around to face the weary looking surgeon. His eyes wide with fear that something had happened to Dean on the operating table. He was rooted to the spot. His ability to speak forgotten. 

Getting to his feet, Sam moved to Cas’s side. His hand coming to rest on the man’s shoulder to give it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “Yes, sir. Dean is my brother and this is Castiel; his husband.” 

Having Sam next to him seemed to jar everything back into place. “When can I see him?” Cas’s voice shook as he locked eyes with the doctor. Pleading with him silently. _Please let me see him._

Nodding slowly, the surgeon indicated for both men to take a seat as he pulled off his skull cap. “Have a seat and I’ll answer all of your questions.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/tadqp4L)

_”That steel behemoth he was driving saved his life.”_

Dislocated left shoulder. A Pin and two dozen screws in his left femur. Twenty five stitches to close the cut from where the end of the bone had puncture Dean’s thigh. Left wrist fractured. Severe concussion from his head hitting the driver’s side window. Multiple cuts from broken glass and bruises on his face and rib cage. 

Dean had been t-boned by a pick up truck that had ran the red light. Hitting the driver's side door at 45 miles per hour. Witnesses stated the driver didn't even try to slow down and that Dean had no chance of avoiding the collision. Even though he’d hit the brakes, the Impala’s forward momentum carried it into the path of the speeding pickup. 

Cas stood in front of the door to Dean’s room. He’d been there for over ten minutes. 

“Cas,” Sam whispered at his side. 

“Yes, Sam?” 

“Um, you goin’ in?” Sam gently squeezed his brother-in-laws shoulder. 

“What if he doesn’t want to see me? What if he hates me?” 

Sam shook his head slowly. “Not a chance. Dean could never hate you. He’s ridiculously in love with you. It’s gross.” The youngest Winchester brother huffed out a quiet laugh. 

Turning to look up at Sam, tears welled up in Cas’s eyes. “It’s not gross but, thank you, Sam.” 

“You want me to go in with you?” He’d tried to lighten up the mood, not make the man cry. 

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Cas slowly shook his head. “I’d like to go alone.” Turning his attention back to the door, he reached for the handle and quietly pushed it open. 

“Okay. I’m gonna go an’ call Mom an’ let her know Dean’s outta surgery.” 

Sam’s reassuring hand fell away from Cas’s shoulder as he stepped into the darkened room. The doctor had warned him that Dean was hooked up to various machines as well as a drain from his thigh, two IV’s...one pumping strong antibiotics into his system and the other providing him with much needed fluids. There was also the catheter that Cas tried not to think about. 

Covering his mouth, he tried to stifle the gasp and sob that threatened to burst free. Cas slowly made his way to the side of Dena’s bed. The doctor did not prepare him for how small and pale Dean looked. Not to mention the extensive bruising and swelling on the left side of his handsome face. Cas could never tire of looking at Dean’s face. He’d tried unsuccessfully for years to count the freckles that dusted Dean’s checks and the bridge of his nose. 

Dean’s head was wrapped in white bandages due to the large cut on the side of his head. His left eye was swollen shut, bruises covered his face from his forehead to the side of his neck. They were an ugly mix of red, black and blue with cuts and scratches intermingled. 

Stopping at the side of the bed, Cas quickly wiped the tear that slowly rolled down his cheek. Leaning over, he kissed Dean gently on his lips. Taking hold of his uninjured hand, he gave the lax fingers a gentle squeeze. Every time Dean went to work, Cas always feared he’d get that call telling him that Dean had died on a fire call. Nothing had prepared him for this. 

“Hello, Dean.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/tadqp4L)

“New York City?!” Dean bellowed as he stared incredulously at Cas. The forkful of scrambled eggs forgotten as he let it drop to the plate.

He knew this conversation wasn’t going to be easy but, Cas hadn’t expected such a...loud and angry reaction. Setting his coffee mug on the counter, Cas nodded. “Yes. The job is in New York City. The promotion comes with a substantial pay increase. I wouldn’t have to travel anymore.” He hoped that would help. 

Dean hated how much Cas traveled and he wasn’t shy about expressing just how much he hated it either. He sulked the entire time his husband was gone. They guys at the firehouse avoided their Lieutenant as much as possible when Cas was out of town. In the beginning, they tried distracting Dean by taking him out or inviting him over to their houses. They gave up when he would only sulk even more seeing them with their wives and girlfriends. 

“What the hell, Cas? You know how much I hate the city!” It was one of the main reasons Dean hired on at the Muleshoe fire department. It was an hour from Lubbock. Small town but close to the “big city” for Cas’s job as a Purchasing Manager for a large hospital supply company. 

His appetite gone, Dean carried his plate to the sink and dropped it. Not caring if it broke or not. Crossing his arms over his chest, fists tucked under each bicep stretching the material of his MSFD t-shirt to it’s limits. He leaned back against the counter and stared down at the laces on his boots. 

Cas waited for Dean to settle in one place before continuing. “I know but, New York is beautiful. You can get hired in at one of the firehouses there. They’d be fools not to. We can put the house on the market…” 

Huffing, Dean rolled his shoulders. “Sounds like you’ve got it all figured out. I thought you loved our house.” He knew he sounded more like a child but, Dean couldn’t help it. His feelings were hurt. They’d always talked about everything before making any kind of decisions. It had taken them months of searching to find their house. They’d closed on it a week before their wedding and made sure to christen every room properly when they got back. 

“I do love it.” Cas replied softly. Slowly, he approached Dean, reaching for his hand.

Turning his back to Cas, Dean moved to the edge of the kitchen island out of Cas’s reach. 

Sighing, Cas’s shoulders slumped. “Dean…” 

Shaking his head, Dean headed for the garage. “We’ll be late.” 

“No! We need to talk about this now!” Cas moved to follow Dean. This time, he caught up to him and grabbed his upper arm. Stopping Dean, he pulled and spun the man around to face him. 

“What’s the rush, Cas? Huh? We don’t have to talk about anything anymore evidently. You’ve got it _all_ figured out.” Pulling his arm free, Dean started to pace the length of the family room. Dean’s eyes were dark and stormy as he glared at Cas from across the room. 

As they stared at each other, Dean let out a laugh that held no humor. “You’ve taken the job, haven’t you? You told ‘em yes.” 

Taking a step back, Cas gawked at Dean. “I would never…” He snapped his jaws closed and walked toward the couch. 

He put his suit coat on, followed by his London Fog trench coat that had been a gift from Dean their first Christmas together. After securing the sash, he snatched his briefcase off the floor. “We’ll talk about this tonight.” 

“Oh, will we now?” Dean barked out a harsh laugh as he raked the fingers of his left hand through his hair. His arm falling limply to his side as he watched Cas walk toward the front door. “Cas!” 

Opening the door, Cas didn’t look back as he walked out of the door. “I’m not talking to you anymore!” Slamming the door, he hurried down the front steps to where his SUV was parked in the driveway. The Impala was securely parked in the garage out of the weather. Getting behind the wheel, he started the engine. Not waiting for the heat to kick in, he quickly backed out of the driveway and onto the street. He didn’t stop even after hearing Dean call his name from where he stood in the front door. 

Dean stood and stared at the front door with his mouth hanging open. Cas did not just… son of a BITCH!

Hearing Cas’s gas guzzler roar to life was enough to get Dean moving. Hurrying to the door, he opened it in time to watch Cas back out of the driveway. “Cas! Dammit!”

[ ](https://imgur.com/tadqp4L)

“Mr. Winchester?”

Cas raised his head and looked toward the sound of the voice. Seeing the nurse standing at the foot of Dean’s bed, he slowly sat up, his grip on Dean’s hand tightening somewhat. 

“Yeah...yes. I’m sorry. I must’ve dozed off.” Clearing his throat, Cas shifted the chair he was sitting in closer to the bed. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you. I just need to check your husband’s vitals and change out his antibiotics.” Smiling softly, the nurse went about her business as quickly and quietly as she could. 

Cas watched every move she made. He strained his eyes to see what she was writing on the chart in the semi-darkened room. “How soon before he wakes up?” He asked softly. 

Taking the new antibiotic IV bag from the counter and carrying it to the bed, the nurse smiled at Cas. “He should be waking up in a few hours. He was heavily sedated after the surgery to give his body a chance to start healing. The doctor will be in shortly to answer any questions you may have.” After finishing what she needed to do, the nurse turned back toward Cas. “My name is Elise. I’ll be the night nurse in charge of your husband tonight. If you need anything, just press the call button and I’ll right in. Would you like anything to eat or drink?”

“Thank you, a can of Coke would be appreciated.” Cas answered as he turned his chair back toward the bed. His free hand raised and he slowly began to gently card his fingers through Dean’s hair. It was something Dean always did for Cas when he wasn’t feeling good or had a nightmare. Cas hoped it would be as soothing for Dean as it was for him. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I never should have left the way I did. I’m so sorry. You’re more important to me than any promotion. Please wake up, baby. I can’t do this without you.” 

Swallowing thickly, Cas wiped the tears that slowly started to run down his cheek on his shoulder. He didn’t want to let go of Dean’s hand or stop running his fingers through his hair for fear that Dean would think he was leaving him again.

[ ](https://imgur.com/tadqp4L)

Slapping the garage door opener, Dean hefted his gear bag as he walked to the trunk of the Impala. “I’m sorry, Baby. I gotta take ya out in this shit weather.” He spoke softly to the car as he inserted the key and opened the trunk. Dropping his bag in the trunk, he slammed the lid harder than necessary.

Cringing, he patted the sleek metal. “Sorry, girl. It’s not yer fault I’m married to an ass.” Huffing, he glanced at the empty spot in the driveway where Cas’s SUV normally was parked. 

Patting his pockets to make sure he had his phone, Dean climbed behind the wheel of his best girl and fired up the engine. He couldn’t help but smile as she roared to life. Lifting his hand to his mouth, he pressed his lips to the pads of his middle and index finger and pressed the same fingers to the dashboard. “That’s m’girl.” The Impala had never let him down. Had never gone behind his back to accept a job offer without talking to him first. Oh yeah, the next 12 hours on shift was going to be so much fun. NOT! Putting the car in reverse, he slowly backed her out of the garage. 

As soon as the tires crunched on the frozen slush on the road, Dean cringed. “M’sorry baby. I promise I’ll give a spa day at the firehouse to get the salt off ya.” The thought of what all the road salt was doing to the undercarriage of his car only fueled Dean’s anger even more. He drove as carefully as he could down their street to the stop sign at the corner. 

His grip on the steering wheel turned his knuckles white as he waited in line for his turn. Okay, maybe he was a little obsessed with taking care of the Impala but, his dad had given him the car on his 18th birthday. It meant the world to him. 

Dean learned to drive in the car. Had taken his first date out in the Impala. His homecoming and prom date had been chauffeured in the Impala. When his dad had passed away from a massive stroke in his sleep a few years ago, Dean had taken it especially hard. He’d always taken good care of the Impala but after that, he did everything he could to keep the car in tip top shape. Having to drive it to the firehouse on the other side of town in the dead of winter was not Dean’s idea of taking care of the car. Cas always drove him when the streets were anything but clean. Not today. Oh, no! Cas dropped the mother of all bombs on his head and stomped off leaving him to drive the Impala to work. Son of a BITCH! 

Inching his way carefully through the streets, Dean held his breath each time someone passed him. He didn’t dare look to see how much slush and road salt was already coating the sides and undercarriage of the Impala. His white knuckle grip on the steering wheel didn’t lesson even as he left the side streets and made his way down the main drag of E. American Blvd. 

They didn’t get a lot of snow in Muleshoe...usually. This time, Mother Nature gave them the big fuck you and dumped eightenn inches of the white shit in a freak November storm. Muleshoe didn’t have plows. They had to use road graders and even they weren’t doing a great job on the side streets. The main drag wasn’t too bad. Dean kept just under the speed limits with only one or two people passing him. Fuck that. No way was he going any faster. 

He contemplated stopping at his favorite diner to get a coffee to go. The parking lot was packed as he neared the turn off. It took all of 30 seconds for him to decide against it as he watched some idiot with a four wheel drive fishtail trying to turn in the parking lot. “Nope. I’ll settle for the swill at the station.” 

Gently pressing on the accelerator, Dean passed the diner and continued on to the intersection at N. 1st and American. Once through that mess, he had a few blocks before getting to the station. “Almost there, girl. I’ll park ya in the garage to keep ya warm and give ya a good wash once I’m done with paperwork.” Patting the dash lightly, Dean kept his eyes on the road in front of him to make sure he had enough room between himself and the UPS truck.

[ ](https://imgur.com/tadqp4L)

“Mr. Winchester?”

Cas raised his head and nodded numbly at the doctor that stood just inside the room. “Yes?” His voice croaked harshly. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “Yes, I’m Castiel Winchester.” 

Smiling softly, the doctor slowly approached the opposite side of Dean’s bed. 

Picking up the clipboard from the small table that was next to the bed, he glanced at the front page that listed the last of Dean’s vitals. “His heart is strong and steady. No sign of a fever. That’s good. I was worried about an infection setting in.” Closing the file, he set it back on the table and looked at Cas. “Your husband is in serious but stable condition at the moment.” 

Cas’s eyes widened as he gripped Dean’s hand tightly. His free hand pausing for a moment as he pressed his palm to Dean’s cheek. “At the moment?” 

Nodding, the doctor sighed. “Until he wakes up and we can see how that concussion is or isn’t affecting him, that’s as good as it gets right now. If…” 

“When…” Cas cut in sharply. His eyes narrowed as he glared across Dean’s body to the doctor. 

“When Dean wakes up, we’ll know more. It’s up to him now. You should go home and get some rest. We’ll call you if…_when_ his condition changes.” 

Fuck that. Cas wasn’t going anywhere. It was his fault that Dean was in the hospital. “I’m not leaving his side until he wakes up.” _And I can beg him to forgive me for being such a stubborn ass._

Sighing heavily, the doctor nodded. “Okay. I’ll have an orderly bring in a cot but, I insist that someone bring you a change of clothes. There’s a shower in the bathroom and you must eat! No arguments. I’ll have a menu brought in and you can pick from it for the next couple of days. Even after he wakes up, he won’t be eating solid food for a few days. You need to keep up your strength.” 

Cas glanced at Dean’s face before nodding. The doctor as right. As much as he hated to admit it. “Alright.” Lifting his eyes to the doctor’s, Cas nodded. “I’ll call SAm and have him bring me some clothes from home.”

“Good. I’ll be back to check on him later.” With that, the doctor left the room. 

Cas waited for the door to close fully before taking out his phone. “Siri, call Sam.” 

“Calling Sam.” THe phone chirped back. 

Finishing the briefs for his latest case, Sam tossed his pen on the desk. His phone started to dance across the desk and he scrambled to catch it before it hit the floor. When he saw Cas’s name on the screen, he jumped to his feet. 

“Cas? What’s wrong?” He was halfway to the door before he even realized it. 

“Hello, Sam. Nothing’s wrong. Dean is the same.” Unfortunately. “I was hoping you could run by the house and bring me a change of clothes and my toiletries.” 

Dropping into one of the mahogany colored leather seats near the door, Sam let out a sigh of relief. “Yeah, of course. I”ll leave the office now and be there in two hours. He’s gonna be okay, Cas.” Sam had to keep telling himself that his big brother would pull through this too. It wasn’t the first time he’d been injured and ended up in the hospital. 

“Thank you, Sam.” Lifting Dean’s hand to his lips, he pressed a kiss to each knuckle. Lowering their still joined hands back to the bed, he nodded. “I know. I’ll see you later.” 

Ending the call, Cas tucked the phone in the back pocket of his slacks. “Sam is going to bring me some clothes and my toiletry bag. He’ll sit with you while I take a shower and get changed. I’m not leaving the room. I promise.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/tadqp4L)

Turning on the radio, Dean leaned back in the seat and waited out the redlight. Led Zeppelin’s Ramble On poured from the speakers. A crooked smile creased Dean’s lips as he tapped out the beat against the steering wheel. “Leaves are falling all around. It's time I was on my way. Thanks to you I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay but now it's time for me to go. The autumn moon lights my way. For now I smell the rain, and with it pain and it's headed my way.”

Sighing heavily, Dean leaned to the side and turned the radio off. He normally loved the song. It was one of his favorites but, today, it just left him with a weight in his chest and his heart aching. “Dammit, Cas.” Sighing heavily, Dean eased his foot off the brake to inched forward as the line at the intersection slowly made its way through the cycle of yellow, red and green. 

He made a mental note to call public works and have them bring a sand truck to the larger intersections. The one he was slowly getting closer to was already covered in slush from blowing off the tops of people’s cars. He really wished there was a law or something so the cops could ticket those assholes. 

There were two cars between Dean and the UPS truck. He watched as the truck made its way through the intersection. He wiggled on the seat to sit up straighter in preparation of continuing the longer than usual drive only to let out a huff of frustration when the soccer mom-mobiles floored it at the last minute and he was stuck at the light, again. 

“Really?!” Dean yelled in frustration. Resting his elbow on the door, he leaned his head against the back of his knuckles. “Come on, already!” 

Dean watched as a semi cruised through the intersection faster than it should be. “And that, ladies and gentlemen, is job security.” For his paramedics and firefighters. They’d had to use the jaws of life way too many times in the past year. 

The light changed to green and Dean let out a small cheer. Easing his heavy work boot from the brake to the gas pedal, he slowly started to drive through the first part of the intersection. There was a long line of vehicles in the turn lane that blocked Dean’s view of the other two lanes. He never saw the silver pickup as it sped toward the intersection at over 40 MPH. 

By the time the nose of the Impala reached the turn lane, Dean was cruising at a steady 25 MPH. He slowly accelerated and was approaching 30 when the sound of several car horns got his attention. “What the…?” 

Easing his foot off the gas, Dean looked around to see what the hell was going on. He half expected to witness a fender bender from someone sliding into the rear end of another car. As he swung his head around and looked out his side window, he saw the silver pickup coming straight at him. “Holy...FUCK!”

[ ](https://imgur.com/tadqp4L)

“Yeah, Mom. I’m jus’ gettin’ to the hospital now.” Sam put his SUV in park and leaned back in the seat. “I’ll tell him. Yeah…” Cringing, Sam pulled his best bitch face. “No, Mom, I’m not doing that to my brother. No. Yes, he’s my brother and I love him but I’m _NOT_ kissing my brother on his forehead for you. I draw the line…” Sighing, Sam caved when he heard his mother’s voice waver on the other end of the call. “Okay...ok...yeah, I’ll do it...I promise. I pinky super swear.” God, she hadn’t pulled that on him in years. The kick in the ass was she’d _know_ if he didn’t do it. That and Sam couldn’t say no to his mother if his life depended on it.

Ending the call with his mother, Sam pocketed his phone and hurried inside the hospital with Cas’s bag slung over his shoulder. The ride in the elevator seemed to take forever. Dean still wasn’t awake. Sam knew his brother was tough. Still...he wasn’t a young chicken anymore. At 41 years old and after countless concussions, broken ribs, both arms broken in various places, his right leg twice, an astronomical amount of stitches and cases of smoke inhalation was bound to take a toll. He just hoped and prayed this wasn’t that time. Sam still needed his big brother. He didn’t even want to think of what would happen to Cas if Dean didn’t make it. 

The elevator door opening pulled Sam from his thoughts. He plastered his best courtroom smile on his face and started down the corridor that led to Dean’s room. Knocking softly on the door, he pushed it open and poked his head inside. “Cas?”

Lifting his head at the knock, Cas gave Dean’s hand a gentle squeeze. Hearing Sam’s voice, he raked his fingers through his hair to try and make it look less...unruly. “Come in, Sam.”

Closing the door quietly, Sam turned and stopped dead in his tracks. “Jesus, Cas...you look like shit.” There was no other way to describe his brother-in-law. The bags and dark circles under his eyes made him look even more pale than usual. 

Dropping the bag on a nearby chair, he walked to the side of Dean’s bed. “Any change?”

Sighing heavily, Cas couldn’t muster the strength to chastise Sam. He knew he looked bad. With not sleeping, barely eating, not shaving well, okay, he looked like shit. “No. No, there’s no change. Maybe he doesn’t want to wake up because I’m here.” 

“Cas, stop it!” Sam scolded. “Dean loves you.” 

Looking past Sam to the bag he’d brought, Cas sniffed softly as he bent at the waist to press a gentle kiss to the back of Dean’s hand. “I’m going to get cleaned up. Sam is here with you so you won’t be alone. I won’ be gone long. I promise, baby.” Cas looked up hoping for...something. When nothing changed, he slowly got to his feet. It took a moment for him to release Dean’s hand and walk around the end of the bed to get his back. 

As he reached for the straps, the beeping of Dean’s heart monitor started to steadily increase. Cas’s head snapped around, his eyes ping ponging between Dean’s face to the monitor. “Dean?” 

Sam put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay, Dean. I’m here. Yer not alone. Calm down, man.” When that didn’t seem to do the trick, Sam looked at Cas. “Go to him.” 

Not needing to be told twice. Cas hurried back to Dean’s side. Taking hold of his hand, Cas gently cupped the side of Dean’s face, the pad of his thumb gliding slowly over his cheekbone. “It’s okay. Calm down. Dean, I’m here. I’m here.” It took a minute before the beeping slowed and Dean’s body relaxed back into the mattress. 

The door opened quickly and two nurses rushed inside. “Is there a problem?”

Looking over at them, Sam shook his head. “No. No, it’s fine. My brother got upset when Cas let go of his hand. He’s fine now.” 

One of the nurses went to check on Dean's vitals and make sure the leads were secure. “Okay. If that happens again, we’ll have to limit his visitors. We’ve been getting calls all day and night from the fire department about his condition. I think one of you needs to tell his captain what’s going on.” 

Cas didn’t care what they were saying. His full attention was on Dean. “I’m here. I’m right here. Shh...shh...shhh...it’s okay. Yer angel’s not going anywhere.” No sooner had the words passed Cas’s lips then he felt Dean squeeze his hand weakly. 

Gasping softly, he looked down at their joined hands. “Do it again. Squeeze my hand, Dean.” He waited a moment, looking over at the nurse. “I felt it. I felt him squeeze my hand.” 

Smiling softly, the head nurse nodded. “Muscle spasm most likely. If he didn’t do it on command, that’s more than likely what it was. The sedative should be wearing off in a few hours. Then he should be conscious enough to respond.” With that, she turned and left the room with the other nurse.

[ ](https://imgur.com/tadqp4L)

Everything at that moment went in agonizingly slow motion. Lifting his foot off the brake, Dean slammed it onto the gas. He heard the back tires squeal as they fought for traction. The back end of the Impala fish-tailed to the left bringing Dean closer to the oncoming truck.

_No! C’mon Baby. Don’ do this to me. I’ve always taken care of you. Now you gotta take care’a me._ Dean begged the car as he cracked the wheel to the left to straighten the care out and hopefully get away from the truck. 

The driver looked as if he didn’t even see Dean or the Impala. How could you miss the solid black car against the snow-covered street and the backdrop of the traffic in the lanes behind them. He looked straight ahead. His eyes glassy and unfocused. Almost as if he were in a trance. 

“This is gonna hurt!” Dean yelled as he braced for the impending impact. 

Out of a sense of self preservation, he started to raised his left arm as if to fend off the truck as it barreled down the road. 

_Cas, I love you._ was the last conscious thought Dean has as the drill of the truck slammed into the drivers side door. Every muscle in Dean’s body locked up. 

His head snapped to the left, slamming into the closed drivers side window shattering the glass on impact. Only later, after he regained consciousness in the hospital, would he find out the steel cage of the frame saved him from breaking his neck and killing him on impact. Dean owed his car his life. 

Pain lanced down his spine. The frame of the door crumpled breaking his left wrist. The pain from his shoulder dislocating ripped a loud scream from his lungs. The loud CRACK! Of his left femur snapping in two followed quickly by the jagged edge of the the bone tearing through muscle, skin and coming to rest against the inside of his Tac pants; blood running down his leg and quickly soaking his sock and filling his boot. 

Dean’s body fell limply to the side in a crumpled heap on the seat as the pickup pushed the Impala across the intersection and slammed it against a light pole in the median with a sickening crunch of metal and shattering glass. 

Dean didn’t hear the trucks engine race as the driver pushed the vehicle to its limits in an attempt to push the Impala through the light pole or feel the Impala jerk as the front passenger wheel snapped off at the axle. 

Dean didn’t hear the groan and squeal of metal bending and twisting. The glass of the windshield and all the windows breaking and shards showering Dean’s prone body. 

Dean didn’t hear the numerous witnesses yelling at the driver of the truck to stop. 

Dean didn’t hear the same witnesses yanking open the driver’s side door of the truck, pulling the keys from the ignition and making sure the driver didn’t try to flee the scene. 

Dean didn’t hear the police sirens as they arrived on scene and fight with the driver as he tried to get away with one of his own legs shattered below the knee. Several witnesses helped the police to get the man under control who suddenly went from placid to enraged with the strength of several men. 

Dean didn’t hear the sirens from his own firehouse as the ambulance and rescue squad raced to the scene of the accident that involved one of their own.

[ ](https://imgur.com/tadqp4L)

Cas stayed at Dean’s side for another hour encouraging him to squeeze his hand once more. By the end of the hour, tears filled his eyes as he looked across Dean’s too still boyd at Sam.

“Give him time, Cas. He knows yer here. He proved that. Go. Shower an’ get cleaned up. I’ll stay with him.” Sam refused to listen to what the nurse said. Dean reacted when Cas let go of his hand. Dean was aware. He _knew_ Cas was there. His brother was still with them. 

“Sam, hold his hand. That way, he’ll know he’s not alone. Please, Sam.” Cas was not above begging. Especially where Dean’s well being was concerned. 

Glancing at his brother, Sam nodded. “Okay, Cas. Okay.” He knew Dean would know the difference between Cas’s hand and Sam’s overgrown paws but he couldn't say no to Css. 

Making his way to Cas’s side, Sam covered his hand with his own. “Okay...slide yer hand out. I got him.” 

Bending at the waist as he stood, Cas kissed Dean on his dry, much too pliant, lips. “I love you.” As he spoke, he pulled his hand free. HIs eyes darted to the heart monitor watching carefully. 

Dean’s heart rate rose for a moment until Sam gave his brothers hand a firm squeeze. “It’s okay, Dean. He’ll be back in a few minutes. I promise.” Looking up at Cas, Sam sat in the chair. “Go. The faster you get in there, the faster yer done.” 

Sighing heavily, Cas knew Sam was right. Nodding, he turned quickly, collected the bag Sam brought and headed for the bathroom. He knew if he looked back at Dean laying in that bed, he’d fall apart. 

Sam watched Cas go into the bathroom. He didn’t turn his attention to Dean until the door closed with a soft click. Scooting the chair closer, he smiled sadly. “Hey Dean.” His eyes blinked rapidly in an attempt to keep the tears that threatened at bay. “Enough, okay? You need to wake up. We’re all worried about you. Me, Cas, Mom, Benny, Victor, Charlie...we all want you to wake up. I dunno what’s up with you an’ Cas but he’s a wreck.” 

Lifting his free hand, he gently brushed a few stray hairs from Dean’s forehead. “I need my big brother to wake up.” His voice shook as he stood and leaned over his brother to press his lips to Dean’s forehead. Tucking his chin, he turned his head so his lips were close to Dean’s ear. “I love you, Dean. I know I don’ say it near enough but...I love you, Jerk.” 

Smirking, Sam sniffed softly. “You tell anyone what I said and I’ll hide the Impala.” He knew, even an unconscious Dean would bitch about him getting all chick flick let alone threaten his beloved car. 

As he sat in the chair, Sam felt Dean’s fingers slowly and steadily squeeze his hand. HIs eyes ping ponged from their joined hands to his brothers face. “Dean, that’s it. I knew you wouldn’t leave us. Cas! Cas, get in here!”

[ ](https://imgur.com/tadqp4L)

“It was only a matter of time before we got a call at that intersection.” BGenny bitched as he hit the horn on the rescue squad.

Victor scoffed as he steered around a minivan. “Dean’s gonna be pissed he missed this one.” It was no secret their LT never missed an opportunity to bitch at people about their lack of driving skills in shit weather. 

Lifting his hand to the mic on his shoulder, Benny switched channels to the ambulance they were following. “What we got Charlie?”

“Two vehicles...pick up truck vs. car. Drivers of both injured. PD has one in custody with leg injuries. Driver of 2nd vehicle trapped.” 

Benny nodded. “Thank ya, darlin’.” Looking at Victor, he rubbed his hands together. “Jaw of life it is.” 

Rolling his eyes, Victor glanced at his passenger. “You like that thing way too much for it to be healthy, ya know that right?”

Shrugging, Benny laughed. “Maybe.” Okay...definitely. Benny loved that stupid piece of equipment. 

As they neared the intersection, Benny laid on the horn to get the slow moving rubber neckers to move their asses. He never understood why people seemed to slow down and kept them from getting to the scene. “Move! Could be’a member’a yer family that needs us!” His normally thick Cajun accent becoming more pronounced with his growing frustration. 

Parking behind a squad car, Benny hopped out and quickly shrugged into his turnout coat. He watched as one of the police officers on scene ran up to him and pointed towards the accident. 

“Benny, it’s Dean. He hit Dean!” 

HIs world started to tilt at hearing his best friend was trapped in the car. They become friends in the academy and only became closer when they found out they’d be working at the same department. While Benny was satisfied being “just” a fireman/EMT, Dean was not. At least, he had been until a rookie, barely two weeks out of the academy was killed because of a piece of old, faulty equipment. 

After that, Dean hit the books and shot up the ranks. He demanded better training...betting equipment from the city counsel. Each and every time they balked, he pulled out a photo of the mother of the rookied who’d died. Her face contorted in grieg as Dena held her back while her son’s coffin was lowered into the ground. 

“Benny! BENNY!” 

He jerked hard as Victor’s face came into focus. “Hey! If you can’ get yer shit together, I’ll send ya back to the house, hear me?!”

“Okay. Okay! I’m okay.” Giving himself a mental shake, Benny looked at the stricken officer. “Where’s Cas?”

“Who?”

“Cas...Castiel. You know...Dean’s husband? He always drives Dean to work when the roads are shit.” 

Shaking his head, the officer looked towards the wreck again. “Dean’s driving the Impala...what’s left of it. Should I call Castiel?”

“No. No, not until we get Dean outta there. Charlie!” 

“Yeah?” The short redhead appeared at his elbow. “Get ready for a trauma case.” Looking back at Victor, Benny nodded curtly. “Call in for more guys an’ lets get him outta there.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/tadqp4L)

Dressed in only his sweatpants and a t-shirt, his hair still wet from the shower, Cas ran into Dean’s room when he heard Sam yell for him. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Getting to shi feet, Sam nodded like a bobble head doll. “Take his hand. Trust me, okay?” 

Sighing heavily, his heart threatening to pound through his rib cage, Cas made his way to Dean’s side. “You almost gave me a heart attack, Sam.” He glared up at his brother-in-law for a moment before taking hold of Dean’s hand. He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s forehead. “I’m here, baby. I told you I wasn’t going to be gone long.” Pulling back, he gave a yelp of surprise adn nearly fell on his ass when he saw the most gorgeous pair of green eyes looking up at him. 

“Hi ya, Cas.”

EPILOGUE

STARTING OVER

Six months later.

It had been six months since “the accident”. 

Six months since Dean woke up in the hospital with Cas at his side. He’d only managed a garbled greeting before the drugs pulled him under again. 

A few hours later, he was able to stay awake long enough to fully realize he wasn’t dead. He was busted up pretty good but still alive. 

One month after the accident was when Dean go the news that he’d never be able to fight fires again. The injury to his leg and complications from the concussion would make it impossible. 

Dean did not take the news very well. 

Being a fireman was all he’d ever wanted to do since he was four years old. Hell, he’d met Cas at the local H.E.B. on a supply run for fuck’s sake. 

Cas never wavered. The fights they had after Dean got the new about not being able to go back to work did nothing to lessen the love he had for the man. He’d nearly lost Dean because he walked away from him after they fought. Cas would never make that mistake again. He stayed in the house. Yes, he gave Dean some space to cool down but he never walked away from him again. 

He took a leave of absence from work and turned down the New Your promotion. Dean was more important than any job. He stayed home to take care of Dean which didn’t go over very well with Mr. Independant. It wasn’t until Dean took a bad fall off the front steps and landed back in the hospital for a week that he finally relented and admitted he needed help. 

Therapy was hard and he hated his physical therapist, Pamela, with every fiber of his being. She was into the News Age, hippy dippy yoga...self help crap that Cas bought into hook, line and sinker. Yoga...meditation...incense...as much as Dean hated the shit...it worked. He’d never admit it to anyone but, yeah okay. 

The crew from the firehouse trickled in at the hospital. His room soon became overloaded with flowers and get well gifts to the point he had many of them donated to patients who didn’t have family. Any stuffed animals were donated to the children’s ward. 

Benny was one of the last to visit. It had been hard on him seeing Dean busted up at the accident scene. Charlie drove him to the hospital and left him there so he couldn’t take her car and leave. Benny broke down the second he walked into Dean’s room. He stumbled to the bed making sure to go to Dean’s good side, half blind from tears. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he slowly allowed himself to lean to the side as Dean wrapped his arm around his broad shoulders. “It’s okay. I’m okay, Benny. Hey, c’mon now. I’m gonna be jus’ fine, Benny.” Dean repeated the words as his best friend cried on his shoulder. Neither one of them spoke about it again, though Benny started hanging out at Dean and Cas’s house more. Dean nor Cas complained. 

Four months after the accident, Dena and Cas were sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast. “Have you thought about teaching?” Cas asked Dean as he gazed at his husband over the brim of his coffee mug. 

“Teach? I’m too old to go back to school, Cas.” Dean shook his head as he scooped up the pills next to his juice glass. 

Setting his coffee mug on the table, Cas waited for Dean to take his meds. Thankfully, the amount of medications had been reduced significantly though there would be a few that Dean would have to take for the rest of his life. “I meant at the fire academy.” 

That got Dean’s attention. 

“Well...I mean…” Lifting one hand, he rubbed at the back of his neck. “You think they’d let me?”

It had been six months since “the accident” and Dean Winchester limped to the front of his classroom. _HIS_ classroom. 

“Alright! Settle down!” Turning to face the class of eager cadets, he looked each one in the eye.” “My name is Lieutenant Dean Winchester. You can call me LT or Lieutenant and it’s my job to turn you into the best damn firefighters and EMT’s in the state of Texas so let’s get to work.”

FINE


End file.
